Jim Carrey Eggman
'''Jim Carrey Eggman '''is the De-Facto Overarching Main Antagonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is first introduced in Season 6 when he gets news that Bryan Deep is killed, where the camera gets closer to the silhouette, revealing to be Jim Carrey. He then stands up to shoot his Yellow Minion like creature and starts dancing while "I am the Eggman" starts playing and the intro cuts in. He is known to be a Evil Mastermind genius who has been planning many of the events set in Season 2-5. His partner in crime is Willem DaFoe which no one can see but Carrey. Biography Jim Carrey was fired on set after the Sonic the Hedgehog movie was released in February, 2020. He was set to be in the sequel but due to sexual harrasements and rape allegations said by his fellow crew members. He was let go and his Hollywood career was over, becoming insane (one can call it an N. Sane Trilogy) which parallels a lot to Kevin Spacey's Character in Season 3 (who later becomes Alex Jones). He then saw the news where he saw Bryan Deep who took on the role of Alex Jones along with Johnny Cooper being the new star in the cast. Jim Carrey trying to make videos saying he was innocent and how he can still act while portaying his Eggman Role. However people in the internet laughed at him and started to mock him while Late Night shows had actors act like Jim Carrey while mocking his whole career and allegations. He became furious that he screamed with the top of his lungs "I WANT EVERYONE TO FUCKING DIE ALREADY!!!". All of a sudden, Willem DaFoe in make up arises from the shadows as this demon like creature who provided a special device that contains a futuristic box with fluid which resembles froggo juice running thru it. Willem DaFoe tells him that if he knows the full name of an individual, he can wish death upon him. Jim then laughs with Willem DaFoe as the camera pans out. During the events of Season 2, he used the device but magnified it to unleash Evil Johnny and Evil Bryan to kill the family of 2Pac, where 2Pac is led to believe that the real Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep did it. Which led the plot onwards. However in Season 3, he used the liquid from the device and sold it to Kevin Spacey as they became pals after the allegations made against them in Hollywood. Spacey then used the froggo mutagen to inject to frog creatures, turning them into a gay and later using it to become Alex Jones. Jim Carrey then found 2 Stones where he gave it to Jones which led to Infinity War. In Season 4, he wrote the name of Joel Osteen in his device which makes him under his control until certain date is expired where Osteen will get a heart attack. Jim then starts writing the name of actors he was jealous of during his time in hollywood along with Late Night shows and anyone who has mocked him on the internet. Jimmy Fallon and Conan O Brien then start getting heart attacks which lead to world outrage and the goverment investigating. A lot of people created a cult to praise this new "God". He smiles along with Willem DaFoe as they see people live on air getting heart attacks left and right. Then as soon as Carrey writes down Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep's name down, they don't die. He is confused and screams at Willem DaFoe for this, Willem then says that their name could be new names but not their birth names which where actually Jonathan Halpert and Bryan Keen Schrute III. However Carrey doesn't know this. So he becomes eager to get their real names along with other members of The Cooper Gang when he realizes they are all associate. He tracks them down in a Casino where Cooper Gang and House Jones where together partying (thought Cooper was trying to kill Alex Jones) but all party members of both parties become weirded out as their drinks where spiked. Which was set by Carrey as he tries to ask Johnny who his real name is which didn't work, but before Carrey can grab a knife and stab him, Bryan slaps him across the face breaking his glasses. He then leaves where he cries in his corner as Willem chuckles. Jim Carrey then remembers one of the members in the party who was part of the Cooper Gang. "Everybody kept screaming ABDULLLLAAAAHHH" said Carrey to DaFoe, who then researches his name which turns out to be his full name. Carrey writes it down and sets a time of his death, but before Abdullah dies, he is under the control of Carrey. So Carrey asks him to join ISIS and kill Bryan Deep. So Abdullah teams up with Shakalaramadam and kill Bryan Deep in an episode as Jim Carrey laughs. He is set to appear in the episode "Battle of the Bastards". Category:Characters